¿Después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma?
by Ivi Uotani Snape
Summary: ¿Después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma? ¿Después de una guerra, queda tiempo para el amor? ¿Y qué pasa con Severus Snape, en verdad sucede lo que se nos cuenta en el séptimo libro?
1. Chapter 1

**¿Después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma?**

¿Después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma¿Después de una guerra, queda tiempo para el amor¿Y qué pasa con Severus Snape, en verdad sucede lo que se nos cuenta en el séptimo libro?

**Disclaimer:** Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling menos Icely, Dimitri, Patrik y otros personajes que ya iréis conociendo.

Este fanfiction está situado después del séptimo libro y está dedicado a todas aquellas, que como yo, se niegan a aceptar la muerte de Severus.

Es el primer fanfic que escribo en esta página… espero que os guste 

**Capítulo 1**

**Encuentros**

El ambiente estaba cargado, era realmente asfixiante, pero eso no le molestaba. Casi nunca se le veía por "Las tres escobas" o "Cabeza de puerco", prefería los bares _muggles_ de mala muerte. Allí nadie le conocía, nadie le juzgaba. Podía relajarse y liberar tensiones. Pero aquel día no fue así. Eran las dos de la madrugada, justo había terminado con su segundo wisky cuando la puerta se abrió y, sin demasiado ruido cedió el paso a una joven. Severus se dirigía hacia la salida, cabizbajo y pensativo, ajeno al mundo que lo rodeaba. De repente un golpe lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Mira por donde vas! – Le espetó la chica que acababa de entrar en el local.

Snape le dedicó una cruel mirada de desprecio.

-Anda, cállate. Ve a casa con mamá, que este no es un lugar apropiado para criaturas – El tono de voz de Snape parecía sereno y calmado.

-¡Por lo menos podrías disculparte!- Hizo una pausa y añadió - Pedazo de… Murciélago grasiento - Le miró con asco esperando una respuesta ofensiva o algún gesto despectivo, pero no llegó.

Snape la ignoró y salió al exterior. El contraste de temperatura le provocó un escalofrío. Hacía ya algunas horas que había oscurecido y aunque eran finales de agosto el frío de la noche se imponía por encima del calor del día. Empezó a andar, refunfuñando, mientras pensaba en el lamentable episodio en el que se había visto involucrado por culpa de aquella muchacha engreída. Menuda niñata, como si no tuviera suficiente con los alumnos impertinentes de Hogwarts. Estuvo pensando un rato más en las palabras que le había dedicado la joven justo antes de abandonar el bar. "Murciélago grasiento" que poco original, no era la primera que había criticado su atuendo y su pelo utilizando una combinación de palabras tan fácil. Su pelo realmente necesitaba un cambio, pero aún no había encontrado la poción exacta para hacerlo, ni el tiempo para pensar en ello. Se dirigió malhumorado hacia una esquina que daba a un callejón oscuro lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los muggles. Allí desapareció. Volvió a aparecerse delante de su casa en la calle de las Hilanderas. Aún estaba molesto con la chica insolente del pub. Pero se tranquilizó al pensar que no la volvería a ver más, "el antro de Lucifer" no era un local agradable para criaturas de semejante edad, seguro que no volvería por allí. Abrió la puerta con fuerza, el paso de los años la había destrozado y cada día que pasaba costaba más abrirla, no le hubiera supuesto un gran esfuerzo arreglarla, pero no era su principal prioridad. Volvió a cerrarla con la misma energía y entro en su húmeda y oscura morada. A pesar de la humedad, la penumbra y la antigüedad de la casa, todo estaba en un perfecto orden, lo cual aportaba una sensación de inquietud considerable. Estaba cansado y decidió subir a sus aposentos, una habitación no menos lúgubre e impresionante que el resto de la casa. Se estiró a la enorme cama y cerró las cortinas, de terciopelo negro, del baldaquín. En su mente se repetía, una vez tras otra, la escena del bar. ¿Por qué estaba dando tantas vueltas al asunto? Qué más le daba a él qué hiciera con su vida aquella maldita _muggle._ Pero había que reconocer que era bastante peligroso adentrarse a un pub de este tipo y más aún siendo una chica tan joven. No tenía por que preocuparse, es más, si quería meterse en líos era su problema, le estaría bien empleado.

* * *

Se le habían pasado las ganas de tomar nada. - ¡Maldito _muggle_ de mierda, menudo grosero¡Parecía un murciélago¿No le daba vergüenza ir con esas pintas? Seguro que era un _Friky_ de esos. – Pensó malhumorada.

Dentro de su piso, por fin, la chica se ató su largo pelo, color castaño claro, en una cola alta y se puso el pijama negro de verano. El enfado le había quitado el sueño, no paraba de darle vueltas a lo mismo, ojalá no volviera a ver nunca más a aquella especie de psicópata, engreído y maleducado. Pero que asco le daba, llevaba el pelo más sucio que su tía abuela Esmeralda. Y lo peor es que no podía quitarse de la cabeza a aquél engendro de la naturaleza.

Icely T. Murky era una bruja de 24 años alta y con los ojos azul brillante. Su madre, nació en México, hija de españoles que tuvieron que emigrar a causa de la guerra civil. Su padre era inglés. Los dos se habían conocido en Estados Unidos durante un viaje de negocios de ambos. Icely se crió, junto a sus padres, en una de las residencias propiedad de la familia de su madre, en Méjico. Cuando terminó sus estudios, en el colegio de magia y hechicería del país, la contrataron como historiadora en Londres, y allí estaba, en un mini piso situado al centro de una ciudad aún extraña para ella, trabajando en diferentes enigmas mágicos de la historia. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Hacía un mes y medio, le habían ofrecido un trabajo mejor, que empezaría a principios de septiembre.

* * *

Amanecía otra vez, que asco – Pensó – El sol entraba, como un intruso, iluminando la tétrica casa de las Hilanderas. Fastidiado, Severus Snape, miró el calendario que colgaba, como único adorno, en la pared de la cocina. 31 de agosto.

Rió por si mismo. ¿Se le daría bien a Minerva McGonagall llevar la dirección del colegio? Por lo menos le había devuelto su antiguo puesto. ¿Eso era bueno? Suspiró resignadamente.

Una lechuza golpeando violentamente el cristal de la cocina lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Llevaba un paquete enorme, lo que le hizo preguntarse que habría en su interior. Lo recogió sin demasiada prisa, tenía una vaga idea del posible contenido. Con una sonrisa amarga empezó a pensar en distintas posibilidades¿Qué sería esta vez¿Una rata muerta, un pájaro descuartizado o las entrañas sangrientas de un cerdo? Volvió a mirarlo y lo abrió. Dentro del paquete podía distinguirse perfectamente el cadáver de un conejo, podrido y lleno de gusanos que se movían rítmicamente entre la carne del pequeño animal. El hedor era realmente insoportable.

¡Malditos mortífagos! – Exclamó para si mismo – Ahora se dedicaban a actuar como simples mafiosos _muggles_. Realmente se notaba que el Señor Tenebroso había caído, al fin. Sus seguidores ya no podían caer más bajo.

Era lógico que después de la guerra, los mortífagos, la hubieran tomado con él, pues fue el principal causante de la muerte de Voldemort. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix tampoco le guardaban mucho aprecio, después de todo él fue el asesino de Dumbledore.

Después de entregarle sus recuerdos a Harry perdió el conocimiento, todo se volvió oscuro y quedó rodeado de tinieblas. Estaba muy débil y su vida iba extinguiéndose poco a poco, como la llama de una vela, que se apaga por falta de oxígeno. Pero la imagen de aquellos ojos verdes, llenos de vida y esperanza, siguieron allí, en su mente. 

Un mes después despertó, desorientado y magullado, en una cama del Hospital San Mungo. Durante las semanas que estuvo en observación intentó recordar que había pasado aquella noche. ¿Por qué no había muerto? Lo único que alcanzaba a recordar era el dulce cantar de un ave fénix, Fawkes. La compasión y gratitud de Dumbledore llagaban hasta límites insospechados. Típico del viejo, ni muerto me deja tranquilo – Se lamentaba desde la cama del hospital – Ya podía haberlo dejado morir en paz, evitándole un buen tormento.

Todos aquellos recuerdos pasaban, sin compasión, por su mente como flechas envenenadas, consumiéndolo día tras día.

Solo había una persona que confiaba en él, o por lo menos lo intentaba. La profesora McGonagall, que, al igual que su predecesor, le había dado una oportunidad.

* * *

Los profesores se encontraban reunidos en el despacho de la nueva directora, los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar a finales del curso anterior les habían llevado a tomar una decisión. Aquél año todos los alumnos repetirían un curso.

-Permítame una pregunta, Minerva – Dijo el profesor Flitwich – Creo que a todos nos ha quedado claro que tendremos el doble de alumnos de primero, pero ¿Quiénes serán los nuevos profesores de Pociones, Transformaciones y Defensa contra las artes oscuras?

-En primer lugar, y no acepto quejas al respecto, he decidido mantener a Severus en su antiguo puesto de profesor de Pociones.

Un murmullo de desconcierto se extendió por la sala.

-Antes que empiecen los reproches, lean la carta que Dumbledore les dejó antes de morir.

La profesora McGonagall les entregó las cartas, había una para cada uno. En ellas les contaba lo mucho que confiaba en Snape, y como arriesgó su vida y su dignidad para poder acabar con Voldemort.

McGonagall esperó, paciente, que acabaran de leer.

-No pretendo obligaros a nada, solo os pido respeto y consideración. Todos tenemos derecho a una oportunidad, a rehacer nuestra vida, a volver a empezar.

Nadie se atrevió a responder.

-Ahora si no hay inconveniente, proseguiré con la presentación de los nuevos profesores. Supongo que la mayoría de vosotros os acordaréis del señor Florence, el pequeño genio en transformaciones, el mejor alumno que he tenido en mucho tiempo. El profesor Dimitri Florence enseñará transformaciones y será el nuevo jefe de la casa Griffindor. El profesor Patrik Idnoril será el nuevo maestro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Estudió en Dumstrang y posteriormente estuvo dando clases allí hasta que se trasladó a Londres, donde ha estado haciendo algún trabajito para el Ministerio. Por último he decidido jubilar al profesor Binns, ya es hora de que descanse en paz. Su substituta será la señorita Icely Murky, hija del conocido historiador John Murky…

-¿Me permite hacer una pequeña interrupción, Minerva? – Preguntó la profesora Sprout.

La profesora McGonagall asintió.

-¿El padre de la chica no es el joven historiador que estudió en este colegio, sobrino de la escritora de _La historia de Hogwarts_?

-Efectivamente Pomona. Esta tarde podréis conocerlos. Severus llegará de un momento a otro, me dijo que estaría aquí a la hora de comer. Esta mañana tenía que pasarse por el hospital, querían hacerle unas últimas pruebas para comprobar que todo está en orden.

* * *

Severus Snape cogió el equipaje de mala gana y se dirigió a la puerta trasera que conducía al lúgubre y descuidado patio de la casa de las Hilanderas. Lo que antaño era un hermoso jardín, ahora se presentaba como una extensión de terreno yermo y resquebrajado, limitado por algún seto medio muerto. El único árbol que había, ahora seco y sin vida, restaba inmóvil en una esquina, como un guardián controlándolo todo desde su guarida. Los parterres vacíos pedían, desesperados, algo de color. Coronando el jardín una fuente de piedra gris agrietada y sin una gota de agua, contemplaba desconsoladamente el paisaje de su alrededor.

Snape, cerró la puerta con un potente hechizo y cogiendo su baúl desapareció, para aparecerse un segundo más tarde en Hogsmeade. Allí subió a un carruaje que lo trasladó directamente a Hogwarts.

La profesora McGonagall debía de estar esperándolo en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Al entrar no advirtió ningún cambio importante. No tardó mucho en llegar delante de la puerta del despacho, y efectivamente, Minerva estaba allí.

-Pasa, Severus.

El profesor Snape entro en silencio, juzgando cada rincón con su fría e imperturbable mirada que tanto intimidaba a los alumnos.

-Buenos días.

Él inclinó la cabeza sin articular ninguna palabra.

-Supongo que recibiste mi carta donde especifiqué todos los cambios de este curso.

-Supone bien, directora.

-Esta tarde podrás conocer a los nuevos profesores. Ahora bajemos al gran comedor, nos están esperando.

La comida no se alargó mucho, cosa que Snape agradeció. Al terminar se encerró en su antiguo despacho, preparando algunas clases, y encargó a un elfo domestico que le avisara de la llegada de los nuevos profesores.

- Señor Snape – uno de los elfos del colegio le llamaba, precavidamente, medio escondido detrás de la puerta – Señor, son las cinco, señor. Los nuevos maestros han llegado, señor. La profesora McGonagall le espera a su despacho, señor.

El profesor asintió, y cogiendo la capa que colgaba en el perchero, se fue caminando a paso rápido. 

Snape entró en el despacho y se sentó al lado de la profesora Véctor, dejando una butaca vacía entre ambos.

Minerva McGonagall no tardó mucho en hacer acto de presencia.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos podemos empezar. – Dijo, con seriedad, la profesora McGonagall – Profesor Florence, puede pasar.

Un joven de unos 26 años entró al despacho. Era alto y delgado, con el pelo rizado y rubio, casi dorado. Tenía los ojos azules, grandes y brillantes. Vestía una túnica violeta estampada de manera desigual con espirales plateados. El chico se quedó de pié al lado de la profesora McGonagall, esperando la presentación.

-Este es Dimitri, enseñará transformaciones y será el nuevo jefe de la casa Griffindor.

Dimitri inclinó la cabeza y fue a sentarse a una silla vacía al lado del profesor Flitwich que le saludó cordialmente.

-El profesor Idnoril.

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a un hombre de unos 30 años, alto y fuerte, de pelo corto marrón. Tenía los ojos pequeños de un color comparable al del tronco de un pino. Llevaba una túnica marrón, de un diseñador mágico muy conocido. Con aire petulante dio un paso al frente, para poder ser contemplado por todos los presentes.

-Soy el profesor Patrick Idnoril, daré Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Sin añadir nada más se dirigió a la silla que quedaba libre al lado de Dimitri.

La profesora McGonagall volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Señorita Murky, puede pasar.

La puerta se abrió una vez más para que la chica entrara. Tenía unos 24 años. Era alta y tenía el pelo largo hasta media espalda, castaño claro. Tenía los ojos azules e iba totalmente vestida de negro. Llevaba un vestido por encima de las rodillas y una capa, bastante larga, que ondeaba detrás de ella al andar. Se quedó de pié, junto a la profesora McGonagall.

-Como os dije, Icely, será la sustituta del profesor Binns.

La chica saludó a sus compañeros y fue a sentarse a la única silla que quedaba libre. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Snape. Fue entonces cuando él la reconoció. Era la niña insolente del Pub. Icely también se había percatado de la identidad del individuo que tenía al lado y ahora se miraban con profunda hostilidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí llega el capítulo 2… es cortito, pero espero que os guste

**Capítulo 2**

**Empezar de nuevo**

El día había transcurrido con tranquilidad. Severus Snape no había salido de su despacho en todo el tiempo, para no encontrarse de nuevo con Icely, apenas la conocía pero la aborrecía de un modo que no sabía explicar, había algo en ella que le incomodaba.

Eran casi las siete de la tarde y los alumnos estaban a punto de llegar al castillo. Severus cogió la capa, que colgaba impecablemente en el perchero, y se dirigió al comedor, con paso rápido y firme. Al llegar, todos los profesores estaban ya en su sitio, y se dio cuenta de que, para su desgracia, tendría que sentarse al lado de la profesora Murky. Esbozando una mueca de asco y rabia contenida se sentó en su asiento ignorando a su compañera.

-Buenas tardes profesor – Dijo Icely dibujando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro – Nunca me hubiera imaginado que alguien como usted pudiera llegar a ser profesor. Pobres chicos, los debe tener a todos traumatizados.

-Si, eso intento – contestó sin inmutarse – Por cierto niña, esto es la mesa de los profesores, los mocosos aún no deberían estar aquí.

Icely cogió el cuchillo con fuerza.

-¿Pretende clavarme esto señorita Murky? – dijo señalando el cuchillo.

-No me tiente, profesor.

-No lo hago.

Icely, sin poder contener la rabia, le pisó el pié con fuerza al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa malévola. Snape hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no dijo nada. A su alrededor nadie se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido.

Los alumnos no tardaron mucho en llegar, hablaban animadamente mientras iban sentándose en sus respectivas mesas. El número de alumnos de Slytherin se había visto notablemente reducido. Draco Malfoy estaba allí, pensativo y demacrado, en el rincón más alejado de la mesa. Las ojeras, muy marcadas en su blanco rostro, le daban un aspecto descuidado y tétrico. Tenía la mirada fija, en su plato aún vacío y sus pensamientos estaban lejos, muy lejos.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, dejando entrar un grupo de alumnos asustadizos de primero, que seguían con temor al profesor Flitwick, el nuevo subdirector.

El maestro subió a la tarima, donde se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador, y empezó a llamar a los alumnos siguiendo el orden de la lista que sostenía entre las manos.

-¡Tom Baker!

Un chico de tez blanquecina y abundante pelo plateado se separó del grupo. Mientras se dirigía hacia el sombrero, escrutaba cada detalle con sus enormes ojos, de un azul tan intenso que podían llegar a hipnotizar.

Se sentó esperando que el profesor Flitwick le colocara el sombrero. No tardó mucho en notarlo encima de su cabeza, pero él mantuvo su rostro imperturbable.

-¡Slytherin!

La mesa del fondo aplaudió con entusiasmo esperando conocer su nuevo compañero. Tom se levantó delicadamente, una mueca de profundo despreció se había dibujado en su joven rostro. Antes de sentarse junto a sus compañeros disfrutó unos segundos contemplando las miradas de desconcierto que le dedicaban.

El profesor llamó al siguiente alumno, era el turno de Hanna Dundee. Una chica muy bajita y arrogante, con el pelo castaño claro y los ojos de un color que recordaban ligeramente a un pantano sucio, se separó del resto de sus compañeros y fue a sentarse en el taburete. Los pies apenas le tocaban al suelo pero ella, convencida de su excelencia, examinaba cada rincón del comedor indiscretamente.

-¡Slyherin!

Muy contenta, la chica bajó, con dificultad, y corrió altivamente hacia la mesa de su nueva casa. Miró a Tom con disgusto y fue a sentarse al lado de una chica presuntuosa de cuarto que la saludó efusivamente.

La selección prosiguió su curso. Maggie Leblanche fue seleccionada para Griffindor, Artemisa Lowsley fue a Slytherin, Ari Ordwell y Lawrence Person fueron a Ravenclaw y Roger Philips fue seleccionado para Hufflepuff.

Todos los alumnos de primero estaban ya en sus respectivas mesas, hablando animadamente con sus nuevos compañeros. En la mesa de los profesores, McGonagall ocupaba el sillón del director. En su rostro se apreciaban nuevas arrugas, que habían aparecido causadas por el sufrimiento y la tensión de los últimos meses. Parecía más delgada y su pelo también evidenciaba el apresurado envejecimiento de la profesora. Pero seguía siendo la mujer imponente y respetable de siempre. Se aclaró la garganta hasta que se hizo un silencio absoluto, y esbozó una media sonrisa al notar cómo las miradas de todos los alumnos se posaban en ella. Entonces comenzó a hablar.

-Queridos alumnos y profesores: hoy empieza un nuevo curso, como todos sabéis. Pero también empieza una nueva etapa en la historia de Hogwarts. Espero que todos os sintáis tan orgullosos como yo de poder estar aquí hoy, y de poder conocer todo lo que este nuevo curso os ofrece. Porque no sólo aprenderéis pociones, transfiguración y otras materias. Nunca había pensado que diría eso, pero… - McGonagall sonrió para sí – hay cosas mucho más importantes. Cosas como la amistad, las propias ideas y la bondad, cosas que también aprenderéis aquí y que os serán mucho más útiles en el futuro. – Les dirigió una mirada fingidamente severa y añadió: - ¡Pero que a nadie se le ocurra dejar de lado los deberes!

Se oyeron unas risitas en varias mesas, y la profesora McGonagall pasó a explicar las normas para los nuevos alumnos, como siempre había hecho Dumbledore. Pero también había novedades para los antiguos alumnos:

-Como ya sabéis este año todos los estudiantes repetiréis un curso, pues los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar el año pasado nos distrajeron a todos de nuestros quehaceres. Por otro lado tengo que anunciaros que el señor Filch y la señorita Irma Pince contraerán matrimonio este mes de Diciembre. Desde el equipo de profesores les deseamos lo mejor.

Los alumnos se miraron incrédulos, algunos hacían muecas de asco, otros sonreían burlones.

-Bien eso es todo. Espero que tengáis un muy buen curso y recordad que hasta en tos momentos más oscuros podéis encontrar la luz.

Los alumnos aplaudieron entusiasmados a la nueva directora que había vuelto a sentarse.

No tardó mucho en aparecer la comida en los relucientes platos dorados que había a las mesas. Los estudiantes hambrientos empezaron a comer sin importarles demasiado los modales, riendo y charlando animadamente, como si los tiempos oscuros que acababan de vivir nunca hubieran existido.

La profesora McGonagall se levantó de nuevo.

-Bien, ahora que ya habéis recargado fuerzas podéis ir abandonando el gran comedor. Los alumnos de primero debéis seguir a vuestros prefectos, a saber: William Swan, para los de Griffindor, Ric Fohan, para los de Slytherin, Sarah Morris, para los de Hufflepuff y Mary Jane Cooper, para los de Ravenclaw.

Dicho esto, todos los estudiantes se levantaron y se agruparon por casas, detrás de sus respectivos prefectos. Progresivamente los alumnos, por grupos, fueron vaciando el comedor hasta que solamente quedaron los profesores.

Minerva McGonagall había estado mirando como todos los chicos habían abandonado ordenadamente la sala y por primera vez no supo identificar sus sentimientos. Un cúmulo de emociones la asaltaba, sentía melancolía pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz y esperanzada, le hacía ilusión empezar un nuevo curso que prometía ser tan especial. Echaba de menos a Dumbledore, el director que había hecho tanto por aquél colegio. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero sabía bien que aquél no era el momento. El profesor Flitwick, realmente emocionado y sin percatarse de los sentimientos de la profesora, se dirigió, sonriente, a ella interrumpiendo su abstracción.

-Debo felicitarla, Minerva, ha hecho usted un discurso excepcional

-Muchas gracias Filius. – McGonagall sonrió – Ahora si me permiten – Añadió, levantándose de la silla - Me retiraré. Les aconsejo que hagan lo mismo.

Seguidamente abandonó la sala y algunos profesores la siguieron.

Icely también se levantó, ya no quedaba nadie a excepción del profesor Snape, que se había quedado absorto mirando la mesa de Slytherin. La chica estaba realmente muy cansada, el viaje la había agotado, y los ojos se le cerraban por momentos. Se dirigió a la puerta, arrastrando los pies y entornando los ojos de vez en cuando. Solo pensaba en acostarse. Su distracción le jugó una mala pasada, pues tropezó con la puerta y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

-¿Siempre tiene usted por costumbre llamar la atención a la mínima oportunidad? – La recriminó Snape que había visto la caída desde su sitio y ahora estaba de pié dirigiéndose donde estaba la joven profesora.

-Veo que le encanta verme hacer el ridículo – Vociferó enfadada Icely

-La verdad es que sí. Ahora, si me permite, me retiraré. No tengo ganas de participar en sus juegos infantiles.

-¡Será grosero!

Snape izo caso omiso de sus insultos y se marchó dejándola allí, despotricando.

Icely se levantó indignada y profundamente dolida. No podía permitir que aquél hombre la humillara a la menor oportunidad.

De camino a su dormitorio, un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su mente. No pudo evitar pensar en lo interesante y misterioso que le resultaba el profesor. Intentó, rápidamente, aquella alocada idea de su cabeza. No podía estar pensando en él de esta manera. Estaba claro que lo odiaba y aquellos pensamientos enfermizos solo eran fruto del cansancio. Decidió no dar más vueltas al asunto ya que le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Al fin llegó a su aposento, no era muy grande, había una enorme estantería que cubría la mayor parte de la pared, repleta ya de libros de historia, vampiros, criaturas marinas mágicas y alguna que otra novela. La cama con baldaquín, estaba centrada a la pared del fondo de la habitación y no muy lejos había un pequeño armario ropero, aún vacío, por falta de tiempo.

Antes de meterse en la cama, Icely, quería darse un baño, por lo que se dirigió a la puerta de la izquierda. Estaba nerviosa, necesitaba relajarse y pensó que el agua la reconfortaría.

Se desnudó, y dejo la ropa tirada encima de la silla del escritorio.

La bañera estaba llena de agua, ella sol tubo que realizar un conjuro alquímico para limpiarla y calentarla.

Icely se sumergió en la reconfortante agua, relajando todos sus músculos. Al notar que le faltaba el aire, sacó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Unos pisos más abajo, Severus Snape, estaba a punto de salir de la ducha. Cogió la toalla que dispuso alrededor de su cuerpo y, delante del espejo aun lleno de vapor, empezó a aplicarse una poción al pelo – A ver si esta da resultado – Pensó.

Terminó de secarse rápidamente y se puso el pijama. Separó las sábanas y se metió dentro de la cama.

Tuvo un sueño inquieto, las pesadillas le persiguieron toda la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Siento haber tardado tanto... sorry

Espero que os guste!!

**Capítulo 3**

**Amistades i enemistades**

Un grupo de alumnos de quinto estaban esperándose delante de la puerta del aula de historia. Hablaban y reían animadamente.

-¿Creéis que será tan aburrida como Binns? – dijo un chico de Griffindor alto y con el pelo oscuro un poco desordenado.

-Espero que no – respondió una voz detrás de él. La profesora Murky lo miraba sonriente – venga, entrad en clase – añadió.

Todos se sentaron en las antiguas mesas de madera y esperaron a que la profesora pasara lista.

-Bien, como ya sabéis este año vais a tener los TIMOS y para que vayáis preparados, voy a corregir los exámenes y trabajos como os los corregirán en los TIMOS. Sé que muy pocos de vosotros querréis cursar los estudios para el EXTASIS de historia de la magia, pero los interesados tenéis que saber que aceptaré en mis clases de EXTASIS a cualquier alumno que haya sacado un Aceptable en los TIMOS. ¿Hasta aquí hay alguna pregunta?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, empecemos. Para saber qué es lo que recordáis de los otros años, voy a haceros unas cuantas preguntas orales.

-Señorita Robinson ¿Podría decirme en qué siglo empezó la cacería de brujas?

La chica morena con gafas rojas se levantó para contestar.

-En el siglo XIV, se han encontrado testimonios escritos, sobre todo de la inquisición, que datan de este siglo.

-Muy bien, 5 puntos para Griffindor.

Icely se giró hacia el chico del pelo alborotado.

-Jerry Allen ¿Podría decirme como castigaban a las brujas?

El chico se levantó sobresaltado, miró a su alrededor y contestó.

-La inquisición las sometía a un juicio sin garantías y luego las condenaban a morir quemadas.

Muy bien, 5 puntos más para Griffindor. Ahora, referente al mismo tema, ¿Alguien podría decirme cuál fue la eficacia de este método?

-Una chica de Hufflepuff, sentada muy cerca de Claire Robinson, levantó la mano.

Adelante, señorita McQueen.

-Rara vez atrapaban a una bruja de verdad. Pero cuando esto ocurría, las llamas no tenían ningún efecto, pues realizaban un conjuro de congelación de llamas.

-Muy bien, 5 puntos para Hufflepuff. Veo que sabéis mucho sobre el tema, Sarah Morris, ¿Podrías decirme el nombre de una bruja que realizó la técnica de congelación de llamas?

Una chica bajita, de pelo corto con reflejos anaranjados y pequeños ojos de color verde azulado, se levantó.

-Wendolin la Rara utilizaba esta técnica, decía que le gustaba mucho esta sensación, por lo que fue quemada en la hoguera 47 veces con varios disfraces.

-Perfecto, 5 puntos más para Hufflepuff. Veo que os acordáis de muchas cosas y como es el primer día vamos a dejarlo por hoy.

Todos los alumnos recogieron rápidamente y salieron apresuradamente del aula, para poder aprovechar los minutos que quedaban antes de la próxima clase. Icely se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a preparar la siguiente clase.

La mañana del primer día transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad. A primera hora de la tarde, los alumnos de primero, de Griffindor y Slytherin que cuchicheaban nerviosos dentro aula de las mazmorras, esperaban aterrados, que empezara su primera clase de pociones con Snape.

Los alumnos callaron al oír el ruido sordo de la puerta al abrirse con fuerza y golpear contra la pared. El profesor entró con paso enérgico y decidido, haciendo ondear su capa negra.

-Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente,  
con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos… Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte… si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

El silencio se adueñó por completo de la sala. Hasta el último ser vivo de la mazmorra se había quedado sin palabras.

-A ver ¿Quién puede decirme una aplicación de la raíz de mandrágora?

Una chica de Slytherin, de piel cetrina y grandes ojos azules, levantó la mano con timidez al tiempo que escondía su rostro detrás de su larga cabellera dorada.

-Señorita Lowsley – dijo con tono áspero.

-Hay… hay muchas aplicaciones para la raíz de mandrágora… uno de los usos más frecuentes es la intervención en la realización de pociones despetrificantes.

-Está bien, diez puntos para Slytherin. Veo que no todos sois unos completos ignorantes. Bien, por ser la primera clase tendréis que realizar una poción sencilla.

Con un golpe de varita escribió los ingredientes en la pizarra.

-La poción mucucillium ¿Alguien puede decirme para qué se utiliza?

La niña rubia levantó el brazo de nuevo

-¿Nadie más puede contestar?

Ningún alumno se atrevió a abrir la boca.

-Bien, señorita Lowsley, si es tan amable de responder a mi pregunta.

-La… la poción mucucillium se usa para disolver la mucosidad nasal producida por un catarro.

-Bién, diez puntos más para Slytherin. Ahora ya podéis empezar, tenéis los ingredientes anotados en la pizarra y algunas explicaciones complementarias a la página ocho. Al final de la clase voy a recoger los resultados, intentad que vuestro caldero no explote.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a coger los ingredientes. Nadie hablaba. Intimidados, los estudiantes intentaban, sin resultado, cortar la raíz de mandrágora en trozos idénticos. Hanna Dundee había convertido su raíz en una pasta indefinida.

-Señorita Dundee, le aconsejo que coja otra raíz de mandrágora y esta vez trocéela en partes iguales en vez de hacer puré.

Muy ofendida, Hanna, se levantó para coger otra raíz que desmenuzó de malas maneras.

Severus Snape se paseaba por la clase, como una sombra, haciendo comentarios despectivos y criticando los resultados de los alumnos de Gryffindor. Hanna Dundee era la excepción, su poción era desastrosa, y aún siendo de Slytherin, Snape tuvo que llamarle la atención. Pasada media hora, la poción tenía que ir adoptando un tono muy pálido pero en el caldero de Hanna había una especie de líquido viscoso de color negruzco que parecía alquitrán.

-Señorita Dundee ¿Sabe la diferencia entre cortar y triturar? Un punto menos para Slytherin.

Todos se quedaron atónitos, Snape acababa de descontar puntos de su propia casa.

Hanna, totalmente humillada, rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Severus la ignoró. No quería cogerle manía puesto que era de su casa, pero la chica no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Para desviar la atención se dirigió hacia el caldero de Ivi Lowsley, la poción que contenía era perfecta. Tenía el color exacto y la textura precisa. Sonrió para sus adentros. ¿Había encontrado alguien con un talento equiparable al suyo? Tendría que comprovarlo.

Se quedó mirando fijamente el caldero de la chica.

-Muy bien señorita Lowsley, acaba de ganar 50 puntos para Slytherin.

La chica bajo la cara avergonzada. No sopotaba llamar la atención.

-Ya tendriais que haber terminado todos – dijo Snape severamente – Leed el primer capítulo de vuestro libro y, mientras yo paso a evaluar vuestra poción, empezad a hacer una redacción de sesenta centímetros sobre la utilización de la raíz de mandragora en pociones curativas – hizo una pausa – tendréis que entregármela el próximo día.

Los estudiantes, temerosos, empezaron a trabajar dejando a un lado sus calderos, para que el profesor Snape pudiera pasar a evaluarlos.

Al sonar el timbre todos los alumnos empezaron a recoger.

-¿Señorita Lowsley, podría quedarse un momento?

La chica asintió.

-Ven, siéntate – le dijo señalando una silla mientras él se sentaba en su escritório.

-He visto que vas muy adelantada a los demás chicos en cuestión de pociones ¿Qué te parecería hacer una clase avanzada de pociones los viernes por la tarde?

Los ojos le brillaron de emoción.

-Me encantaría señor.

Nos vemos el viernes.

Ivi echó a correr por el pasillo, llegaría tarde a su siguiente clase, pero esto ahora no le importaba mucho. Mientras subia las escaleras se preguntaba porqué todo el mundo criticaba al profesor Snape. A ella, a diferencia de todo el alumnado, le parecía muy buen hombre, un poco arisco y malhumorado, eso si, pero estaba convencida que todo era a causa de la falta de cariño y en parte se sentía un poco identificada con él.

Para cuando llegó al aula de História de la mágia todos sus compañeros ya estaban dentro.

-Puedo entrar profesora?

-Si claro, adelant.

-Siento el retraso, estaba hablando con el profesor Snape.

-¿Con el profesor Snape? - Dijo extrañada – está bien, sientate, vamos a empezar la clase.

La clase resultó ser más entretenida de lo que esperaban. Al fin y al cabo, la história antigua de la mágia no era tan aburrida como creían.

Al sonar el timbre los alumnos abandonaron el aula. La profesora Murky se quedó un momento para ordenar sus cosas y fue hacia el gran comedor, se moría de hambre. Cuando terminó de comer se pasó por la sala de profesores, tenía las dos últimas horas de la tarde libres.

Al llegar, se encontró con el profesor Snape que rápidamente escondió un paquete que tenía entre las manos.

-¿Qué escondes? - le preguntó la chica - ¿Algún aparato de tortura o algo peor?

-No hables de lo que no sabes Murky! Eres tan infantil ¿Porqué te metes en lo que no te importa?

Dicho esto se marchó con el paquete que acavaba de recibir.

_Tampoco es para ponerse así,_ pensó Icely.

Dolida por el mal carácter del profesor, Icely se sentó en una de las butacas de la sala de profesores y empezó a leer "Pociones a través de la história". Aun que nunca lo admitiria delante del profesor Snape, a ella le encantaba preparar pociones, sin embargo no pudo evitar quedarse dormida. Su primer dia de clase habia sido agotador.

La puerta se abrió. El profesor Snape, entró en la habitación, estaba buscando al profesor Flitwick para comentarle un pequeño contratiempo que había tenido con una alumna de su casa. Pero en vez del profesor de encantamientos, se encontró a la señorita Murky placidamente dormida con un libro entre sus manos. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un libro de pociones. Nunca hubiera imaginado que a una chica tan neurótica como ella pudiera gustarle un arte tan preciso como el de hacer pociones. La contempló durante unos segundos, los suficientes para percatarse de la sinuosidad de su cuerpo.

-¡Estúpido Snape!

El profesor se sobresaltó. Icely estaba gritando en sueños y sin saber muy bien porqué, él se sintió extrañamente herid. Nunca le había importado que los demás l o odiaran, pero el desprecio en el tono de voz de la muchacha le dolió.

Apartó estos confusos sentimientos de su cabeza, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. Le dirigió una última mirada y abandinó la sala dando grandes zancadas.

Minutos más tardeLa puerta se abrió de nuevo. Esta vez entraron dos hombres jóvenes. El primero, alto y rúbio, se percató de la presencia de la chica y fué a despertarla.

-Icely, mujer, este no es un sitio para dormir.

Icely abrió los ojos lentamente.

-mmm... Dimitri, ¿Qué hora és?

-Son las cinco

Icely salto de la butaca.

-¿He estado dos horas durmiendo?

-Eso parece – Contestó Dimitri – No te preocupes, todos estamos cansados, es normal.

Patrick Idnoril les contó, con toda la petulancia que pudo, lo magnificas que fueron sus clases. Icely lo miraba con desdén, empezaba a caeerle mal. En canvio, Dimitri, le parecía muy simpático, un poco afeminado, pero buen tipo.

* * *

Los primeros meses pasaron rapidamente. La amistad entre Dimitri e Icely iba en aumento, mientras que el desprecio que le inspiraba el profesor Idnoril crecía de manera exponencial.

Durante las últimas semanas de aquél mes de octubre, Severus Snape se había mostrado más esquivo que nunca. No hablaba con nadie y se mostraba muy irritable con todo el mundo. Exceptuando los momentos en que daba clases a la jovencita Ivi, el nuevo genio de las pociones. Muy a su pesar, la chica le había cogido confianza. De algún modo se sentía identificada conél y le había contado cosas de su pasado. No sabía muy bien cómo ni porqué, pero se había converido en una especie de hermano para ella y esto a él no le hacía mucha gracia. Ivi era hérfana, hija de magos pero criada en un orfanato muggle y él, aun que no dijera nada y por muy extraño que pueda parecer, en el fondo la comprendia.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí un nuevo capítulo!!!

**4. Hallowen**

**Causas, desarrollo y consecuencias**

El mes de Noviembre empezaba más frio que nunca. El viento ajitaba con fuerza las ramas del sauce boxeador y las lluvias cada día eran más violentas. Los nervios de los alumnos también iban en aumento, pues se acercaba la fiesta de Halloween y los de quinto habían organizado un baile de mascaras para aquella noche.

El gran comedor fué decorado para la ocasión y las clases de la tarde se suspendieron para que los alumnos tubieran tiempo de prepararse.

Mientras los estudiantes, emocionados, se vestian con sus mejores galas, un hombre gritaba, indignado, en el despacho de la directora.

-No pienso asistir a la fiesta y no se hable más!

-No tienes opción, estas obligado. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo creo que usted necesita tiempo para arreglarse. Por cierto, si me permite una sugerencia, le aconsejo que se recoja el pelo hacia atrás.

Severus Snape se marcho encolerizado, dando un portazo. Minerva McGonagall des de la butaca de su nuevo despacho sonrió divertida.

Icely, en su habitación, escogió un vestido vaporoso de color negro con escote de pico y zapatos a conjunto.

Se puso la mascara, también negra, que tenía pequeños detalles de color plateado. Se acercó al espejo y se pintó los labios.

A las nueve en punto un galante caballero pasó a buscarla. Dimitri, quién vestía una bonita túnica de gala añil con estampado desigual de color plateado y una mascara a conjunto, la esperaba en la puerta.

-¡Estás perfecta!

-Sabes perfectamente que no

-Claro que si, cariño, este vestido te queda divinamente. Si no fuera porque no me gustan las mujeres me casaría contigo.

Icely sonrió divertida y cogió a Dimitri por el brazo.

Los dos juntos entraron al gran comedor. Las mesas habían desaparecido, el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra de terciopelo negro y justo en el centro había una gran mesa redonda llena de canapés. En un rincón se hallaba el mueble bar con la bebida. Las botellas que contenían alcohol estaban protegidas por una barrera de edad, mientras que las demás estaban al libre alcance de todos. Al final de todo de la sala se encontraba la pista de baile. Las calabazas flotantes estaban por todos lados y proporcionaban, a la estancia, una tenue iluminación.

En una esquina sombría, el profesor Snape lucía su túnica de gala, negra, para variar, con pequeños detalles de color verde esmeralda. Llevaba una mascara veneciana de los colores de Slytherin. Desde su guarida contemplaba la fiesta sin querer participar en ella.

Icely se acercó.

-Mira a quién tenemos aquí, pero si es el arrogante habitante de las mazmorras.

Snape le dirigió una mirada colérica, fruto del comentario y la frustración que sentía por tener que llevar una indumentaria estúpida.

-Si fuera tú iría allí a esconderme – respondió enfadado – ¿Qué es esto que llevas puesto, un traje de bruja fatal?

Esbozó una sonrisa con los dientes apretados por la rabia. Icely, dolida por el comentario, añadió.

-Apostaría lo que fuera a que serás el primero en irte. Tienes pinta de no aguantar nada.

-Si apostaras por esto perderías. Soy jefe de Slytherin ¿Recuerdas? Tengo que quedarme hasta el final.

-Eres tan… ¿Por qué eres incapaz de divertirte?

-Tu presencia me lo impide – dijo cuando se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

-No creía que te influenciara tanto.

Dicho esto Icely se marchó con Dimitri, dejando a Snape en su rincón, otra vez solo y más malhumorado que antes.

Ivy, con un vestido plateado y una mascara a conjunto, se acercó al irritable profesor.

-Profesor Snape – Susurró tímidamente – ¿Se encuentra usted bién?

-No me gustan las fiestas – respondió él cortante.

-No le he preguntado esto. Solo quería saber si estaba bien, puesto que he notado una bajada de ánimo justo después de su conversación con la profesora Murky.

-No creo que debas tomarte estas confianzas con un profesor, además no es asunto tuyo.

-Te equivocas, aun que no te lo creas hay gente que se preocupa por ti. Pero si me echas ve voy. Te dejo en tu rincón.

Dicho esto se fue hacia donde estaba Tom Backer, su pareja de baile.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo el comedor iba vaciándose hasta que solo quedaron algunos profesores.

Al no quedar ningún alumno, Icely se permitió tomar un último Martini que le subió un poco más de la cuenta. Con las mejillas sonrosadas, por efecto de esa última copa, se acercó a Snape.

-¿Quiere bailar profesor? – Le preguntó la chica sonriendo.

-No

-Venga hombre, no te has movido en toda la fiesta.

-Voy a repetírtelo por que parece que no lo has entendido. No me gusta bailar.

-No te gusta nada – Le reprochó Icely – Venga si ya no hay nadie.

La poca gente que quedaba había abandonado el Gran comedor y estaban los dos solos.

Icely no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, lo cogió por el hombro y lo empujó a bailar. Snape se vio atrapado y, obligado por las circunstancias, empezó a bailar con la profesora hasta que la música cesó. Entonces se separaron. Ya sea por el cansancio o por los efectos del alcohol, Icely se desplomó delante de las narices de Snape, quedando completamente tirada en el suelo. Severus Snape esbozó una sonrisa amarga y pensó – Lo que me faltaba, ahora tengo que llevarla hasta su habitación, no puedo dejarla así para que todo el mundo la vea… ¿O si? – El profesor Snape, para evitar escándalos innecesarios decidió llevarla en brazos hasta su cuarto. Allí la dejó con sumo cuidado encima de su cama, le quitó los zapatos y la máscara y la tapó con las sábanas.

-Gracias – le susurró en sueños al tiempo que le cogía de la mano.

*** * ***

-¿No sabes cómo llegaste a tu habitación? – Preguntó Dimitri con histeria mal disimulada – Que fuerte me parece.

-Ya te he dicho que no – Icely estaba sentada sin mostrar la más mínima preocupación – Lo último que recuerdo es haber estado bailando con Snape.

-¡¿Con Snape?!

-No grites tanto – Tranquilamente Icely se sirvió otra taza de te. Levantó la mirada y continuó – Si, bailé con Snape ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué te habías tomado? – Cada vez el tono de Dimitri sonaba más histérico.

-Solo un Martini… bueno, me parece que fueron cuatro…

-Ya me parecía a mí…

-A ver, tampoco es tan raro que alguien baile con Snape.

Dimitri la miró con suspicacia.

-¿No me digas que te gusta?

-¡NO! ¿Pero qué dices? – Icely se había puesto de pie, estaba sonrojada.

-Ya veo – Susurró Dimitri con voz burlona.

-Créeme, esta especie de murciélago mutante no me inspira más sentimientos que un profundo desprecio.

-Lo que tu digas – Dimitri se miró las uñas con una sonrisa pícara.

-Además, tu no eres nadie para juzgarme – Se defendió Icely – Vi perfectamente como coqueteabas con Patrik.

-Está bueno – Respondió el chico con naturalidad.

-Es estúpido.

-Pero está bueno.

-Es arrogante y prepotente – Añadió Icely reprimiendo una mueca de asco.

-Solo quiero echarle el polvo de su vida – Contestó con una gran sonrisa.

-Serás… Pero si parecía que nunca habías roto un plato – Exclamó Icely, fingiendo escandalizarse.

-Es lo que hay.

Entre una cosa y la otra la conversación terminó entre carcajadas.

*** * ***

Aquella tarde de sábado, la sala común de Griffindor estaba muy animada. Los de quinto se habían adueñado de las mejores butacas y estaban conversando animadamente.

-¿Sabéis de que me he enterado? – Exclamó Claire Robinson.

Algunos de sus compañeros negaron con la cabeza, otros la interrogaban con la mirada.

-En diciembre tendremos una nueva bibliotecaria.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos. Nos lo dijo la profesora McGonagall el primer día – Dijo Christie King des de su butaca.

-Déjame terminar. Lo que quería deciros es que ya sé quien será la nueva bibliotecaria. La señorita Darcy, la escritora de "Veinte siglos entre vampiros"

Jerry Allen se levantó entusiasmado.

-¡Tengo que pedirle que me dedique el libro!

-A propósito – Empezó Christie - ¿Jane Darcy no está saliendo con Edmund Wilde, el mejor nigromante de Inglaterra?

Mary River, que había estado escuchando senada en el sofá, intervino en la conversación.

-¿Creéis que vendrá a visitarla?

-Espero que si, me encantaría conocer a un Nigromante – Añadió William Swan, interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez.

*** * * **

Los días iban pasando y el frío cada vez se hacía más presente en el día a día de los habitantes del castillo.

Severus Snape, en su despacho de las mazmorras, esperaba la visita semanal de la señorita Lowsly. Ivy llegó a la hora acordada y se encontró a su profesor más raro de lo normal. Tenía la mirada fija en uno de los estantes que cubrían las paredes de la sombría habitación. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la llegada de su alumna. Esta, sirviéndose de sus dotes de Legilimencia, intentó invadir los pensamientos de su profesor. Solo pudo captar la débil imagen de la profesora Murky. No llegó más allá, pues la técnica de oclumancia de Snape era casi perfecta.

-Severus… ¿Te pasa algo?

Snape la miró por primera vez y respondió, llevado más por el costumbre que por la severidad.

-Profesor Snape, si no le importa.

-Realmente si me importa, es mucho más dulce Severus – Dijo Ivy mientras sonreía y añadió – Pero esta no era la pregunta ¿Vas a responderme, o esperas que sea yo la que adivine que te pasa?

-¿Es que siempre tiene que pasarme algo?

Snape se moría de ganas de confiar en ella, de contarle lo que le preocupaba, pero no podía, él no era así. Nunca había necesitado a nadie y eso no iba a cambiar.

-Es obvio que te pasa algo y creo que no estoy equivocada al afirmar que la profesora Murky tiene mucho que ver en tus quebraderos de cabeza.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella en eso? – Respondió el hombre con un deje de histeria en la voz, muy poco común en él.

-No lo sé, tú sabrás qué pasó entre vosotros dos durante la fiesta de Halloween.

-Se desmayó delante de mis narices – Admitió el profesor algo turbado por la situación.

-¿Y…?

-Y tuve que llevarla a su habitación.

-Ah, entiendo. Te mueres de vergüenza al recordar lo sucedido y temes la reacción de los demás cuando se enteren.

-No van a enterarse.

Ivi estaba sorprendida, nunca antes su profesor le había confiado sus preocupaciones.

-Me parece que ya has fisgoneado lo suficiente, señorita. No tendrías que tomarte estas confianzas con un profesor – Severus esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-No entiendo porqué no sonríes más a menudo.

-Creo, señorita, que esto no es asunto suyo.

-Yo creo que si. Pero bueno, si quieres seguir siendo el antipático profesor de pociones, yo no te lo impediré – y añadió –Creo que deberíamos empezar las clases.

A Snape le fascinaba dar clases a alguien capaz de comprender la sutileza de la realización de pociones. Y además, aquella niña era lo más parecido a él que había conocido nunca, empezaba a cogerle cariño. Por supuesto nunca lo reconocería, no era propio de él, y además no era muy correcto mantener una relación de favoritismo con una alumna.


End file.
